Destino Final: muerte a la chilena
by Innes
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un chilenito cualquiera visionara la muerte de un grupo? Acá las aventuras de Jhonny y El tramposo


DESTINO FINAL. V. CHILENA

**Capítulo 1: el accidente presidencial.**

Jhonny era un don nadie. En la población nadie le hablaba, nadie lo miraba, nadie sabía que existía.

Era Lunes en la tarde, él y "el tramposo" irían al centro.

"¿Tío, nos lleva por cinco gambas?" El conductor los dejó de mala gana.  
Subieron y se sentaron al final de la micro. "El tramposo" se quedó viendo a una rubia no muy rubia que estaba parada agarrando firmemente el fierro de la micro. La rubia, vestida con escote y minifalda, masticaba chicle, hacía globitos y descansaba su cartera en uno de los respaldos. La micro paró y ella se bajo, "El tramposo" codeó a Jhonny y le mostró aquella escultural rusia. Él, sin darle mucha importancia, solo miró y emitió un beso pegajoso. Ambos rieron.

Cuando llegaron, atravesaron por la gran avenida, llegaron a la parte más céntrica y se encontraron con un desfile que ya estaba por comenzar. "El tramposo" le dijo a Jhonny que había invitado a la Jessica y a la "Muestra todo", Pamela. Él, sin tomarle importancia, asintió.

"El tramposo" las vio y chifló una vez para que le vieran. Ambas cruzaron rápido. Las dos, con lentes de sol, pelo largo y suelto, minifaldas y poleras con harto brillo, saludaron de beso a "El Tramposo" y a Jhonny.  
Los cuatro fueron a comprar un helado y salieron para ver el desfile. Jhonny, que provenía del norte, nunca había estado frente a frente con la actual presidente Michelle Bachelet. Se colaron entre la gente momentos antes de que comenzara. Detrás de ellos un sujeto musculoso y moreno, con lentes de sol y corte de pelo "al rape", utilizaba una camiseta con mangas rasgadas y media apretada, unos shorts deportivos y traía consigo una bebida energizante. Se quedó mirando a la "Muestra todo", quien llevaba minifalda y escote más reducidos que Jessica. "Hola...oye, ¿estai' sola?", "no, con unos amigos...y tú?...(mientras mascaba indecentemente chicle)", " nah po...estai' hot" Ambos rieron y se fueron alejando cada vez más del grupo.

Empezó el desfile, el Dj que controlaba la radio, un viejo apenas canoso, rojo por haber tomado ron hacía media hora, ponía el himno nacional, orgullo por su cántico producido por pequeños niños que no tenían ni idea de lo que significaba cada palabra que se recitaba en el cántico.

El auto empezó a andar y la presidenta saludó con una sonrisa recién creada y manipulada a su respetable público. Un niñito pequeño le pidió a Jhonny que lo subiera en sus hombros, quien, mirando a la madre del hijo quien ya se había preocupado iba a buscarlo, le dijo: "no se preocupe dama, si no muerdo". Claro, él la mordería entera. Sus ojos claros y su cabello negro hacían un juego espectacular con su cara blanca. Sus pechos, cintura y caderas de tamaño universal y un trasero portentoso, llamaban la atención de este.

De repente, una bandada de palomas pasó por encima del auto presidencial y prestaron a expeler excremento sobre él y sobre toda la gente. Le cayó en los ojos al conductor y, sin poder ver, chocó contra un grupo de gente que se encontraba cerca de un poste. El poste cayó estrepitosamente aplastando a la presidenta. Una rueda salió disparada y mató a una gran cantidad de gente, entre ellos el musculoso y la "muestra todo". Jhonny vio aterrorizado, "el tramposo" salió corriendo para salvar a un pequeño niño que estaba en medio de la calle, y fue calcinado por la explosión del auto junto con Jessica que lo venía siguiendo, La explosión hizo que partes metálicas y calientes del auto salieran volando por todas partes, Jhonny bajó al pequeño y se dio cuenta de su cabeza perdida, aterrorizado soltó el cuerpo y se echó para atrás. Era tarde, un carrito de helados con la punta del quitasol había atravesado a la madre del niño y se aproximaba a él, se cayó y se cubrió la cara.

Se tambaleó.

"El Tramposo" se preocupó y le preguntó si le pasaba algo. "no, tuve..una visión rara, nada más"

Un pequeño niño llegó a su lado. No lo podía creer, la madre era un mujer preciosa, de cabellera negra y cara y ojos claros. Miró a "La muestra todo" que se iba con el musculoso, y vio como el "Dj" comenzaba a poner la música.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó "fue...una estupidez..." pero reventó, tenía demasiado miedo "Moriremos todos" La poca gente que se volteó lo creía loco. "El tramposo" se sorprendió "estai' loco?". Jhonny no estaba en si "nos vamos a morir, va a haber un accidente terrible...loco, si alguna vez confiaste en mi...cofia ahora"

Mientras detrás de un edificio, un grupo de palomas comía migas de pan. Un niño, con un trozo de pan las miraba, y en su otra mano una botella de laxante.


End file.
